


A Story of a Rose

by Heyimsilverrr



Series: A Story of a Rose [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyimsilverrr/pseuds/Heyimsilverrr
Summary: My life changed when I met him in that dark cellar all those years ago. Yet I didn’t realize until I had to leave it all behind for a completely different adventure.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, The Master (Simm)/Rose Tyler
Series: A Story of a Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755193
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

_ A sky full of stars and he was staring at her _

_ \- Atticus _

_ -=+=- _

_  
The Tardis came back with a groan in all of her mighty form. I look behind me to see him, the older man who goes by the name of The Doctor, leaning in the doorway making him look so human, yet so alien all the same. He actually came back, but why is the question. _

_ “By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?” He finally adds looking so serious and spinning back so that he can walk back into the main area of the Tardis.  _

__ _ I know I should stay here, I know that I should help my mother with the rent and stay with Mickey like we had promised going over two years now. But I can’t shake this feeling that I am meant for so much more, that I am somehow meant to be in the stars along with the Doctor. Turning back to face shaking, quivering Mickey I almost pity him, hoping that maybe one day he will accept my decision. _

_ “Thanks.” I whisper in his ear as I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, as I pull away about to run into the Tardis he questions me. _

_ “Thanks for what?” His voice comes out broken as I begin to make my way to the doors of my future and if you think about it to the past. _

_ “Exactly.” I laugh as I make a beeline for the Tardis never thinking twice about it. _

It has been exactly one year today since he stole me away to the stars and everlasting adventure by his side. That day he told me with a different face that the Tardis, the old girl she is, is in fact a time machine. That is the day where he grabbed my hand in that dark corridor and whispered a word I most likely will never forget, such a simple word that has so much meaning to us.  _ Run. _

Looking at him now as he jumps around the Tardis console you wouldn’t believe that he is an alien. He goes on about the next planet we are setting course for, which he says is something that of a mystery. He talks about the two singing towers that loom with the beauty of hope and change. Personally I think it is ironic coming from his mouth.

Leaning forward I watch him with that of fondness, maybe even love if one can call it that. It’s hard to explain, even to myself but it’s like I have known him for my entire life. It’s not the kind of love that we humans talk so much about, no, it’s something so much deeper and profound than that. It even scares me of the amount of feelings I have for him because one day I know when the choice comes between him and my family, I will choose him.

I know my mother knows, no she definitely knows with the all-knowing eyes when she sees us interacting with each other, however it may be. Though she will never admit, the stubborn woman she is, I think she is happy I found someone that makes me laugh. I like to think she is happy that I found someone like my father, someone who is so bold and brave to the universe around them. Though neither of us admitted we have feelings for each other, I think we both make it quite clear in many different ways.

I had unmistakably fallen in love with him the first time he grabbed my hand and told me to run. Though at the time I had no idea the impact he had on me, but the impact I had on him. I first figured out that I had fallen for him when we got separated during World War Two. Though he most likely wouldn’t have noticed due to Captain Jack, god rest his soul, flirting with me the entire time. Me being me suffered in silence, telling myself that he could never love a simple human like me. Why would he care for someone that barely passed her A-levels, that didn’t go on with school. I thought that until he kissed me that is.

Since that day we grew closer, in many more ways that one could imagine in a simple human mind. Though the sex is good, and only the Lord himself knows its just that good. No, I fell in love with the man who broke down his barriers, for the one that allowed me into his mind and helped him through his trauma. I fell deeper in love with the man who likes to learn more about different creatures and civilizations even though they may be the most primitive. I fell in love with the man who goes by the name of the Doctor, from the planet named Gallifrey of the constellation of kasterborous.

“So what do you-, Rose?” He says snapping his fingers in my face to bring my attention back to him. He looks down at me with a curious and aggravated face, which makes me laugh jumping off the jump seat.

Walking over to the controls I distract myself with a switch as the Doctor comes up behind me. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” I tried not to laugh as he pulled me in closer to him, taking a deep breath he spoke again.

“I was telling you about the Singing Towers of Darillium, but seeing you weren’t listening we should just skip it and go somewhere else.” Which makes me spin around in his arms to look him in the eyes. 

The one thing I hate about him is that he always knew how to push me just enough without getting me upset. Which in turn gets me mad, but personally I think he likes it when I get mad. I also hate that I can never tell what emotion he is feeling or what he is thinking. So make that two things I hate about the Doctor.

Crossing my arms over my chest I look him dead in the eye. “You promised we would go to the Singing Towers for our one year anniversary.” Placing my hand on his cheek to feel a slight stubble prickling my hand I lean in just so our lips are mere centimeters from each other. “Or did you forget.”

Tossing his head back with a groan he muttered. “Didn’t think you would remember that you were half asleep after all.”

Laughing as I begin to pull myself away from him. “I remember the important things Doc.” Turning around to look at him with a smile my voice almost betrayed me at the sight of him. “Don’t worry I won’t be long getting changed.”

Walking down the corridor I allow my mind to wander as my hand traces the uneven walls in the Tardis. I think about what life could be if he were a human, on what we could be doing this very moment. Would we have a nice small flat in the middle of London? There are so many what if’s when it comes to the Doctor, so many in fact I hate to think about it too much.

Walking into my room I smile to myself on how the Doctor somehow moved some of his belongings without me noticing. Just a jacket here, a tool there, then he is almost moved in with me. Which part of me wants to complain for so many reasons, the deeper, more selfish part of my mind wants him to stay. Sighing aloud picking up discarded trousers that were thrown at some point in a moment of lust, I make my way over to my closet to try and find something to wear.

Once again I allow my hand to trace the fabrics of many different dresses, some of all the colors in the rainbow. But my eyes are drawn to a short black dress that is tucked away from all the extravagant dresses placed before me. Tugging it off the hanger I swiftly pull it on my body to assess the ways it hugs my curves. Nodding to myself I made my way over to get a pair of diamond earrings that my mother had given me on my eighteenth birthday. Grabbing a pair of heels I make my way over to the door when I hear the other door open.

Walking into my room I see the Doctor has dressed up in a nice black suit with a bow tie, which suits him. It suits him, so much so that I want to forget about the singing towers. Walking past him I go to my dresser grabbing my red lipstick trying not to stare at him too much. Looking through the mirror I see him watching me with that of a curiosity, which makes me self conscious for some unknown reason.

“Okay finished.” I finally say as I slip my feet into my shoes making the Doctor stand up from the bed holding out his arm for me to take. 

We both walk in a comfortable silence down the hallway making me start to wonder what’s truly going on. The Doctor is never quiet unless he is planning something or that he knows something big, most of the time it's both. I watch him move about the Tardis with a nervous jitter in his step making me narrow my eyes at him.

“What’s goin on Doc?” I wonder aloud moving closer to him making him look down at me with soft eyes. “Is everything okay? You know if you ever need to get something off your chest, this-“ I motion to the area between us. “Right here is a safe place.”

Smiling to himself he looks at the monitor changing the subject. “We are here Rose, hope we aren’t late.” 

Smiling to myself following him out of the doors. “Knowing you we are three years either too late or early.” Then getting suddenly serious I yank on his arm so that he is looking me straight in the eye. “As I was saying before Doc-“

“Oh look Rose, the receptionist.” He cuts me off pointing to a young woman standing under golden trees wrapped in fairy lights making her golden skin almost glow. Just seeing that women made me sigh with the pure elegance of the place.

Pulling me along he grabs the psychic paper out of his suit pocket and flips it open for the lady to see. “We are here for the 10pm privet viewing.” His voice jumbles out of his mouth looking over the desk to make sure our names are on the list.

With a click of her tongue she looks up flashing her purple eyes at us. “Ah yes Mister and Misses Smith, please follow me this way.” She motions us down a long rustic hallway. 

As we made our way down the hall I began to feel unwell, my head started to spin and it seemed the world beneath our feet started to crumble inwards. Blinking a few times I look up to the Doctor with a smile as we turn a corner. That’s when I saw the couple, who looked very lovely yet so familiar all the same. The man with the salt and pepper hair dressed in a suit that resembles that of the Doctor’s was too busy to notice us. But the women with big curly blonde hair looked up and stared into my eyes. I know her from somewhere, it's like a memory that I have forgotten, a dream if you will. The man too looked familiar, to a sense I may have known him my whole life. They turned down the hallway when the Doctor looked down at me with worry as I turned my head trying to get a better look at them.

“Rose, are you okay?” He whispers in my hair as we continue the hallway. Does he know what he does to me when he does that, or anything really.

Looking up to him with hooded eyes I mutter. “No I’m fine Doctor, just got a little dizzy for a moment. Maybe it's the high elevation.” I pass off as the woman opens the doors to a magnificent balcony.

“Enjoy.”She smiles as she rushes off leaving us to the melodies of the wind around us.

Walking ahead of him I look to the two pillars in awe as the sun begins to set on this alien planet. Closing my eyes I allow the melodies to fall around me, calming my most inner soul. Taking a deep breath of the fresh crisp air I feel entirely grounded, as if I wasn’t about to collapse a moment ago.

“May I have this dance?” The Doctor's voice comes from behind me making me turn around to look at him. He too is something of beauty, the way his hair glows in the reminiscent of sunlight, the way he holds his hand out for me to take.

Placing my hand in his he twirls me around pulling me close to him as I laugh aloud. I put my other hand around his neck and look up at him with something that of awe and acceptance. Truly in my entire life I have never felt more safe, more accepted than anyone but him. But there is still that nagging feeling in my gut telling me that it won't last, that one day he will move on to another.

“Thank you.” I murmur into his shoulder as his hands move to rest on my hips, rocking us in a swaying rhythm.

“Happy one year my dear Rose.” He chuckles making me smile ever so lightly into his velvet jacket.

I know one day that he may move on from me. That one day he will drop me off on planet earth with little to no explanation and never come back. I try not to think of that day, but I know it’s going to happen. So right now all I can do is keep him close to me, to smell the old dusty books and motor oil that seems to never leave him. That I can live with right now.

“Rose?” He asks pulling away ever so slightly to get a better look at my face. “Are you ever going to leave me?” His voice flows down to me like rose petals in the wind, maybe it's just the weird atmosphere.

“Never.” I reply back with so much optimism


	2. The End

_That’s the thing about love they don’t understand. It shapes you in its absence too._

_\- Akif Kichloo_

-=+=-

“So what are you saying Doctor? That my father is going to die because of some useless cancer?” I exclaim at the young man who is trying to tell me bad news as lightly as possible, but it's the wrong news. Rummaging through my purse I pull out a file on a new treatment that is still in the experimental stages. “Maybe if we try this-“ I try to say as he cuts me off placing his hands on my upper arms.

“Your father isn’t going to make it Ms. Noble, it's best to start bracing yourself now for the worst.” He says in a hushed polite tone as tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

Looking up to the kind man who has been working with us for the past year. “How long does he have?” I whisper looking at John laying limp in the hospital bed.

Sighing he pulls away his hand and shove them into his jacket pockets. “It’s hard to say, but we will be lucky if he sees the sun rise tomorrow.” Placing his hand on my arm again, making me cry even harder. “I am truly sorry, Rose.”

“S’not your fault.” I whisper looking down to my feet. “You and the other Doctor’s have done all you could. If you don't mind I am going to go sit with him alone.” I pull away from the man and make my way into the hospital room.

I stand there a moment and watch his chest rise and fall, each breath more rugged than the last. Walking quietly I sit down in the hard chair next to his bed pulling his cold hand into mine. This wasn’t how we were going to live out the rest of our lives. We were supposed to grow old together, see the planet we call home. But our bodies both had different planes. Mine decided to stop aging and his decided to develop cancer at the mere age of sixty-five.

“You-“ He breathes out, opening his eyes. “You are thinking too loud.”

“Oh hush you.” I laugh kissing his hand trying to warm up his pale skin. “Just get some rest, okay my love?”

He nods his head closing his eyes as tears begin to fall down my face. I should have prepared for this, I should have known that this cancer was aggressive and didn't lose without a fight. I need to call Maria and Jack, to tell them that their father is worsening. But I can’t seem to get up from this chair. Without opening his eyes he speaks as quietly as possible.

“Find him. You and him are not who you think you are.” The words come out of his mouth in a garbled mess.

Leaning in confused. “How do you mean? John?” I begin to panic as his body starts going limp in my hands. “John!” I yell as a nurse grabs me pulling me out of the room.

The alarm rang as they began to do compressions on him, in any feeble attempt to save him. Then they stop. That’s when I scream.

-=+=-

I stand there watching the grave diggers fill in the fresh grave of that of John Noble, who survived a loving wife and two children. Each shovel of dirt brings me back to memories of a simpler time.

Thud.

The laughter and tears of finding out that I am pregnant with our first child, Jack. His wedding day laughing with his beautiful wife which made me think back to Johns and I’s wedding.

Thud.

Our daughter’s swearing in day, to protect the government and everything it stands for. The one who later would take over UNIT from her father's hands and make it into something bigger than any of could think of.

John Noble will be known for many other things other than his family and his past. He will be known for founding UNIT along with the millionaire Pete Tyler and wife Jackie Tyler. John Noble will be known for his humanitarian work across the world in hopes one day Earth will be better than imagined. John is and will forever be a good man, no matter if he is alive or passed on to the other side. 

Looking away from the grave I see my daughter talking to a young man, most likely thanking him for coming to the burial. She was always best with her words, so much like her father had once been. Then a hand falls on my shoulder making me look at my son, who looks so much like me, but has the childish spirit of his father.

“What’s going to happen now?” He asks looking down at the freshly shoveled dirt before us.

“Nothing.” I reply back crossing my arms around my body. I must never allow my children to see me cry, they don’t deserve to see this. “I just need you to promise me one thing Jack.”

Looking at me confused his voice comes out in shock and almost accusing. “What is it Mother?”

Turning my body I look him over more closely, noticing that he too looks so much like his father. He has his mouth, his long nose that for some reason he never liked and always complained about. “Watch over your little sister will you? I worry about her pushing away everything and digging into work right away.” Pausing to wipe away tears that begin to fall down his cheeks, always the more emotional. “But I also want you to live a good life, can you promise me that one?”

Placing his hand over mine he whispers. “Why are you talking like you are saying goodbye?”

“Because I am my dear.” I replied back.

That’s when I pull away from my first born, my only son. I will miss him and his sister terribly, but deep down I know I don't belong here anymore than I did just a mere month ago. Turning around I walk through the graves, leaving them both behind in a feeble attempt of forgetting them. But I know I will never forget them, that no matter the age or the place I am in, they will forever be in my mind.

My feet take me to Torchwood, the very place I once hated for so long. The place I was separated from the Doctor the first time, with us saving all of the universes at once from the Daleks and Cybermen alike. Turning on the dimension cannon, I sigh aloud taking one last look outside. I truly never got used to the blimps flying high in the sky and the ear plugs that almost everyone wore even though of the past they bring. Looking back at the humming machine, I know what I have to do.

I run


	3. A New Step

_Please-_

_consider me a dream._

_-Franz Kafka_

-=+=-

  
I watch him look at the couple with blonde hair and brown hair dance to the music. He looks away from the couple with a pained look trying to look busy with a flip phone that he stole from Donna. Oh how I know that simple look, that sad look he always got when upset. I wish I could run to him and yell that I am here, but I can’t because that would mess up all the timelines. The day I come back is set in stone, because if I don’t find him then metacrisis will never happen. 

I want so badly to hug and tell him everything will be okay, that one day you will even find another. That you will find a woman named River Song, though John wouldn’t speak much of her I know she will be the best for him. But I can’t, for so many reasons but the main one: I am selfish. Looking back at him I see him look at me with that of confusion, but most of all hope.

I stand there like a deer in headlights as he starts making his way through the crowded room, to me or more like at me. That’s when I dip behind a person, weaving throughout the room so that he can’t find me. Turning around I watch him look down at the spot where I once stood with confusion written all over his face. Sighing a breath of relief I make my way over to Donna, beautiful and wonderful Donna.

“Take care of him, he is going to need it.” I whisper in her ear, but before she could say a word I walked away.

Over the years I continue to watch over him as one may think of as a guardian angel, though he will never admit that he needs the help. I watch him grow happy, sad, sadder and saddest without a falter of a smile. I watch him lose those he learned to care for.

Martha Jones, defender of the Earth,  _ of mankind _ , the one that was turned into his best friend.

Donna Noble, the woman who made the Doctor to see he was truly a good man on the out and the in.

I watch him change his face soon after Donna’s departure, as well as mine for all tense and purposes. I watch him change his face for a younger, more childish face, with a big chin and big green eyes. Though his sense of fashion did not change much and is still very out there with his tweed jacket and bow tie. I watch from the sidelines as he meets a wonderful woman named Amelia Pond and her equally wonderful fiancée Rory Williams. I watch them save earth so many times one can count, in so many extraordinary ways.

I watch him lose them to the weeping angels, sending him closer to the edge just like my departure had done to him. But I relish in the thought that River was there to comfort him in any way she could. But even then again she couldn't stay forever, neither could I.

That’s when my story starts, on some rainy day in Cardiff having a drink with an old friend.

I will never admit as much to him, well maybe on my deathbed, but I did miss him and his never ending flirting. But he is a good friend and even better ear when you need to get things off your chest. Maybe that’s why I ended up here with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigar in the other. Well I do have every reason to do this, today would be my son's fortieth birthday.

Tilting my head I watch Jack ramble on about his latest adventure, something that had to do with Jadoon and breaking into a million small pieces. But that doesn’t intrigue me, not like it would have so long ago. No what intrigued me the most is what’s sitting in a glass box behind him, almost singing in my presence.

“What’s that?” I ask pointing to the black cube behind him with the hand holding the cup of whiskey. 

Looking behind him he sighs as he turns back to me with a serious expression. “No.” He stands up to refresh his glass across the room. “I won’t tell you for the sake of the Doctor.”

Laughing a sharp laugh I stood up to look out to the window, to see normal people living normal lives. “Jack how old do you think I am?”

Then silence raged throughout the room, almost as if I suddenly became the only person here. Just as I was about to give up a hand falls on my shoulder. “Rose, no matter how old you get or what you may experience you will forever be the young wide eyed girl.”

Which makes me shake my head as my body forces out a laugh. “That’s the thing Jack, I’m not the same person you once knew.” Turning my head to look up at him as his face grew sad. “Please don’t take it to heart, I somewhat enjoy being immortal. It makes the essence of death so much more beautiful, if that makes sense.”

“It sadly does Rose, but I still stand my ground. I will not tell you what that cube is nor how I got it.” He says walking away from me back to his old wooden desk.

Looking at him I see him fiddling with his drink trying to distract himself from my presence no doubt. Walking over to where the cube sits I exam in it without placing a finger on it. The thing looks to be a complex machine, way too complex for the century we currently reside in. This reminds me of the engineering of the 53rd century, which for some reason the Doctor absolutely loved. 

“The Doctor would want me to take charge of my life Jack, if I think I know what this thing is I understand why you won’t tell.” I whisper marvelling the beautiful piece of engineering. “I can take one trip, see a planet and be back within five seconds.”

“Rose.” He warns as I look at him with such intensity part of me thinks that he may explode.

“Please.” I beg him as his head falls back with a groan. “I have given my life to help him, to help you.” I add as his head pops up. “I want to do something for myself and only myself.”

Standing up from the chair he looks down at me with a thoughtful glance. “Five seconds?”

“Five seconds.” I confirm as he picks up from the table in front of us.

“Nowhere far, okay Rose.” He says sternly, handing me the cube, then adding. “Also please stay in this century, it’s relatively safe around this time.”

Smiling looking at the dark cube I whisper back. “Don’t worry about me Jack, I will be fine. Besides it's just a small trip to relieve that itch.”

“That’s what they all say.” He laughs as I pull the lever.

That’s when I begin to fall into nothing, yet everything at the same time. I hear the song that once sang in my mind what feels so long ago. The song that belongs to time itself in all of its chaotic glory. Daring to open my eyes I see everything that can, is and will happen all at once. So this is what time is, this is what the time lords see, including one Doctor. 

Closing my eyes I feel my body do a sudden jerk and then I am falling again, but a different kind of falling. Opening my eyes again I see a planet about a thousand meters below me. There is nothing below me to break my fall but red and brown dirt. Looking ahead I see a silver city looming off into the distance, maybe one of the natives will see.

Closing my eyes again I brace myself for impact knowing this is going to hurt as my body hurtles into the red and brown dirt. Crying out I try to breathe deeply but can’t, definitely have a punctured lung. Screaming out I roll over to my back trying to assess the rest of my damage. Broken ribs, maybe a broken arm and broken femur. Could have been a lot worse if you think about. Looking up into the orange sky I see two people looking down at me with curious faces. Then everything turns black.

The first thing I notice is the smell, the calming lavender smell but lighter and less invasive of that at home. The next thing I notice is the bed, how soft and warm it is, other than the cold air I am breathing in. Then I venture into opening my eyes to see what’s around me to be met with rustic yet such modern architecture, something the Doctor always favored. Moving my body I notice everything is healed, how long was I out for? Turning onto my back I see a woman. As elegant as she looks she is equally terrifying. Her mousy brown hair is braided into a crown around her head with an elegant golden gown with red woven throughout falling to the floor. Her hands rest in front of her making her look to be important and at the same time not to be trusted. But her features are soft, almost childlike making her very off putting.

“You are a human with 21st century clothing and 53rd century travel, how?” Her voice looms over me, terrifying yet very posh all the same.

Ignoring her question I sit up in the bed with a lot of effort. “Where am I?” I question her trying to get a glimpse out of the massive windows in hopes I can pinpoint. I have never been here with the Doctor, so what is this place?

Huffing as she walked around the bed to get a red dress from a chair in the corner. “I am your host Human, I will treat me as such.” She spoke slowly as she came back around to the side of the bed. “I will ask you again, how did you receive such advanced engineering?”

Narrowing my eyes at her. “Inherited from a friend, where am I?”

“Get changed, your clothes are mere rags now.” She says shoving the clothing into my hands, as she begins to open the door she looks over her shoulder. “As for where you are, you are on Gallifrey.” Then she is gone.


End file.
